


Shelter

by OZARKMOON



Category: In the Heat of the Night
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OZARKMOON/pseuds/OZARKMOON
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Adair Urquhart and Captain Bubba Skinner have no idea that the fates have conspired to bring two lonely people together. What will happen after they are done working together and she returns to Europe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who is that lady?

SHELTER - CHAPTER ONE

Standard disclaimer - I own none of the characters from “In The Heat of The Night” nor am I making any monies from this work of fiction. 

Isn’t it annoying when a story just keeps niggling away at your brain, interrupting thoughts of other stories and plots? My muse is cruel that way and would not let me put this story aside. 

For my purposes, Sparta, Mississippi is located south of Jackson and just north of Hattiesburg (home of the USM Golden Eagles), which puts it a good 80 miles or so from the Gulfport/Biloxi area. The timeline of this story starts in August of 1994. A few of the episodes from the series are referred to, but may not be in the exact order they occurred. Some real world occurrences are referenced; the dates are accurate as are the basic facts - only some of the characters are fictional. 

Interpol - in the real world - does not actually have agents directly working for it (officially), but agents chosen by member countries work with them. My premise is that we may never know all the layers of international law enforcement or exactly what many agencies actually do. 

And, finally to the story summary: Agent Adair Urquhart and Captain Bubba Skinner have no idea that the fates have conspired to bring two lonely people together. What will happen after they are done working together and she returns to Europe? 

ITHOTN

It had been a quiet weekend in Sparta, Mississippi. Nothing more than a few squabbles between couples and a little joyriding after the high school football game. Now with his Sunday shift nearly done, Captain Skinner was looking forward to leftovers from his mother’s Sunday lunch, a long shower and a deep sleep. He was coming off of ten days straight work and needed the next few days off to relax. Ten minutes left. He wondered if anyone would notice him missing. It must have been fate that kicked his sense of duty into high gear, making him lock his truck - with leftovers secured inside - and walk back across the street to the police station. 

The first thing Bubba noticed about the woman going up the stairs was her legs. Athletic legs with good muscle definition - at least below the knees, as that was all her modest dress showed. The rest of her figure was very appealing too. He raced up behind her to hold the door open and caught a whiff of vanilla. At least she did not wear a perfume that was artificial or overpowering. 

“Thank you, sir,” she said quietly, going through and pulling open the second door herself. 

His tall frame allowed him to easily reach around her to prop the second door open and motion her inside. “After you please, ma’am,” he prompted in his deep southern drawl. 

The woman walked to the counter as Bubba stood at the door and watched. Officers Corbin and Sweets exchanged a knowing look after seeing their Captain’s attention on the newcomer. 

“May I help you, ma’am?” Luanne asked. 

“Yes, thank you officer.” The woman produced a badge case out of her pocket and laid it on the counter. “I need to speak to the senior officer on duty, please.” 

Luanne leaned over and studied the unusual badge and identification. She had never seen credentials from Interpol before. “That would be Captain Skinner - the gentleman who held the door open for you,” she informed the woman, nodding behind her. 

“Captain Skinner,” the woman turned and held out her right hand, surprising him with her strong grip. “May we speak in private a moment?” 

“Right this way,” he held open the swinging door and directed her to the Chief’s office. After she settled in one chair in front of the desk, he sat in the other. “How can I help you ma’am?” 

She handed him the badge case. “My name is Agent Adair Urquhart. I work for Interpol.” 

Bubba had studied the contents of the case and handed it back. “And what brings you to our little burg, Agent?” 

“I am here to guard a witness who will be flying in on Wednesday. He is going to testify before a grand jury on the coast on Friday, and then fly out from there that afternoon. Your chief should be receiving notification of this tomorrow, but I prefer to make first contact with local law enforcement myself,” she informed him.

“We appreciate bein’ kept in the loop,” he confirmed. “Where you stayin’?” 

“Johnson’s Bed & Breakfast - are you familiar with it? We were told it was a quiet and secure location,” Adair answered. 

The Captain nodded his head. He was very familiar with the place, seeing as it was across the street from his mother’s house and on a dead end street. “Oh, yes ma’am. It’s real quiet. Secure too, seein’ as three officers live within a block or two.” 

“Well, that is comforting to know. Hopefully there will be no need for that kind of backup. Two other agents are due to arrive tomorrow. We have rented the entirety of rooms for the week. What can you tell me about the owner?” The unspoken question of discretion was not lost on him.

“Keeps to herself an don’t talk about her guests ‘cept other places they been. She’ll be tickled havin’ someone like you to talk to,” he teased lightly. 

Adair studied the man in the chair beside hers. Pity he was not the one wanting to pump* her - verbally or physically. She stood up and he followed suit. “I shall regale her with tales from the Continent when not on duty. If you would be so kind as to direct me to Miss Johnson’s, I will be out of your way.”

Bubba glanced up as the doors into the station were thrown open by Parker Williams, heralding the end of his shift. “My shift’s just endin’,” he commented while waving at his relief, “and ‘stead of leavin’ you in hands of Officer Williams, I’d be happy to show you where it’s at.” 

Her hand came up and grasped his bicep as she stepped closer to him. “Captain, I do not want to inconvenience you - a map of your city will suffice.” She said in a quiet voice. 

He smiled and leaned down. “It ain’t a problem ma’am. We’re gonna leave the station and you can follow me. Miss Johnson’s house is two doors down from my own.” Bubba stood up straight and offered the pretty woman his arm. 

“Oh, fine then. Thank you, kind sir,” Adair smiled up at him, placing her hand around his strong forearm. 

The couple walked silently through the office and to the door. As he held the door open, Captain Skinner turned to the officers and waved. “Have a safe night, y’all. See you in a few days.” 

The outside door had barely swung shut when Parker turned to Luanne. “Who was that with Bubba?” 

“I don’t know,” Officer Corbin lied smoothly, “some lady who came in asking to talk to a ranking officer. Captain took her straight into the Chief’s office. Have a good night, Parker.” With that, she and Sweets hustled out of the station as quickly as possible after hearing Jamison come in the back door, leaving Williams to fret over the mystery woman alone. 

A squeal of tires caught their attention as they went down the stairs. A glance down the street revealed the source of the sound - Bubba’s bright yellow, striped Dodge Power Wagon was sliding around a corner, closely followed by a lime green Barracuda. 

“A match made in Mopar heaven,” Sweets quipped as they crossed the street to their vehicles. 

ITHOTN  
And we are off. Let us see how many chapters this little niggle runs, shall we? 

ITHOTN  
• Pump is British slang for questioning someone.  
Captain Skinner’s power wagon:  
http://blog.hemmings.com/index.php/2012/05/30/hemmings-find-of-the-day-1978-dodge-power-wagon-top-hand/  
Agent Urquhart’s rental car:  
http://www.americandreamcars.com/1974cuda012106.htm  
Adair’s sundress:   
http://www.amazon.com/Jessica-London-Womens-Print-Sundress/dp/B00BV66PZ6/ref=pd_sim_sbs_a_1/175-6292654-2869540


	2. Running

SHELTER - CHAPTER TWO

Standard disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters from “In The Heat of The Night” nor am I making any monies from this work of fiction.  
So what will our couple get up to, now that there are a few days off duty ahead of them and they are only two doors away from each other?

ITHOTN

“Very nice 440 and clean as a whistle, Captain,” Agent Urquhart complimented him after requesting to see the engine of his truck. 

“What’s in that ‘Cuda of yours?” he asked, appreciating a woman who knew an engine size by sight. 

“I wish it was mine! It is a rental and advertised as a 360, but I suspect it has been boosted a bit as I was able to go over a hundred on the loop around Jackson without even pushing it,” she answered, sharing his laughter. “Oh, probably shouldn’t admit to breaking the law so blatantly, eh?”

Bubba looked around smiling. “No on-duty officers here,” he answered, winking at her. 

Adair held out her right hand and he shook it. “Captain Skinner, I appreciate your assistance. Enjoy your days off.” 

“Call me Bubba,” he said. 

“That cannot be the name on your birth certificate. Come now - it cannot be worse than Adair Ianthe,” she teased. 

“My name’s on a need-to-know basis, Agent.” 

She noticed the change in his body language and dropped the teasing. “Please call me Adair. Have a good night, sir.” Before he could respond, she was half way back to the Johnson’s driveway. 

His internal dialog was heated. ‘Good job, son. Get mad when a pretty girl teases you - the prettiest girl you have laid eyes on in a long time, too.’ Bubba retrieved the leftovers from the truck and went into his house. ‘Never mind one who is in police work, appreciates powerful vehicles and has an arsenal in the trunk of her car that made you hard as a steel rod.’ That last thought made him pause. It had been several years since his last girlfriend. He would not fantasize about this woman - it would be hard enough to be around her without thoughts of sex popping into his head. 

Food was eaten and dishes done. Bubba was not in the mood to sleep and he needed to work off energy. First he would call the Chief, and then go run the track at the school. 

“You have reached the residence of Chief Bill Gillespie,” the Chief’s voice on the machine surprised him. At the beep he left a message and hung up. He dialed again. 

“Tibbs,” a voice answered on the second ring. 

“Hey Virgil, it’s Bubba. Listen, agent from Interpol come into the station this evenin’. You an Chief been told ‘bout this yet?”

“No, Bubba. Do you remember his name?” Virgil asked. 

“Remember her name; Agent Adair Urquhart,” he replied. 

“The Adair Urquhart?” The Chief of Detectives sounded excited. “What is she here for?” 

“Witness bein’ brought in Wednesday. Gonna testify to a grand jury on the coast Friday an leave from there. She said Chief would get the information tomorrow, but wanted to tell somebody. Left a message on his machine to call you, if he gets in tonight. I might oughta tell you they’re packin’ a lotta firepower, too.” He remembered the arsenal Agent Adair had shown him in her trunk; guns and ammunition. 

“That’s fine, Bubba. He went to see his cousin in Meridian this weekend. I’ll tell him in the morning. You enjoy your days off,” Virgil said. 

“Thanks. Bye.” Captain Skinner hung up the phone and went to put on running clothes. 

He jogged across his back yard and over to the middle school track a block away. This late on a Sunday there would be few people out, much less running. Looking forward to some quiet time to clear his head, his body was on automatic as he lept over the low fence and landed behind the benches. Bubba had just stood up straight and was starting to turn when a voice made him stand stock still. 

“Do. Not. Move. I have a loaded weapon,” the feminine voice said in a low tone. “Slowly raise your hands.” 

He complied and finally spoke. “Ma’am, I’m with the Sparta Police Department. Apologize for startlin’ you like that.” 

“Skinner? Oh Christ - you scared the hell out of me!” The voice was finally recognizable. 

“Agent Urquhart?” he asked, turning around. His eyes took in her outfit of shorts and running top; internally he groaned. He did not need to see this much of her body right now. 

“I told you to call me Adair. Seems we had the same idea. How many laps do you normally do?” She began stretching and bending after securing the safety and stowing the small 9mm into its holster. 

“Don’t really count ‘em. Just run ‘til I’m ‘bout too tired to make it home an stop,” he answered. 

“How about we do ten and call it a night?” she proposed. 

“Ain’t no lights here,” Bubba commented, looking up at the sky. “Think five’s about all we can get in an still be able to see our way home.” 

“Why, Captain, was that an overture you just made?” the woman teased as she jogged around him. “Inviting me to your home, unchaperoned, the first day we meet.” 

Before he could correct her, Adair was off like a shot and a quarter of the way around the track. He smiled as he ran after her, suspecting this was how things would always be with the woman. They fell into an easy gait and ended up going six laps before twilight loomed. She began jogging to the opening in the fence that lead out to the street. 

“Where ya goin’?” Bubba asked, heading the opposite way. 

“Back to the hostel, or did I get turned around?” Adair stopped and looked around. 

“This way’s quicker,” he pointed to the fence. 

She shook her head. “I cannot jump that high.” 

“Come on - I’ll help you over,” he prompted, heading to the fence and giddy with the idea of getting his hands on her. 

She stood at the fence and watched as he braced his hands on the top and swung his legs over. He was surprised when she handed him the clip-on holster holding her gun. “Safety first,” Adair told him and he nodded. 

Bubba opened the snap and checked that the chamber was empty before placing the holster on the ground behind him. “Safety first,” he confirmed. “Brace on top here and jump up.” Her look of doubt prompted him to reassure her. “Jump on three an I’ll lift you over. Don’t worry.” 

The dialog in her head would not stop! She did not want to be so close to this attractive Southern boy. It had been far too long since any man had touched her and this was going to be far too tempting to ignore. Technically they were both off duty until Wednesday, but how complicated would things get after that? Adair finally realized she was staring at the man in question.

Captain Skinner smiled and she was lost. “Come on, now. Up ya go,” he encouraged. 

“Count, Captain.” Her hands squeezed the railing and her muscles tensed. 

On three, she jumped up and his hands gripped her waist as he lifted her over the rail. He gently lowered her in front of him and settled his hands on her hips. “There. That weren’t so bad, right?” It was sinful how good it felt to hold on to her. 

Gods, he smelled so good. She had always been attracted to the musk of a man and this was a bad idea and why were her hands holding his biceps - his wonderful, strong biceps. Fine. It was high time to have an affair. How much safer could she be than with Captain Skinner? Adair stretched up on her toes and looked into his eyes. 

Bubba was drawn to her and their mouths were inches apart. He watched as she swallowed and then licked her lips. Just before he lowered his head to kiss her, a finger came up to stop him. “My weapon,” she nodded behind him. “Don’t forget my weapon. And Captain?” 

“Yeah?” His voice was rough. 

“If you catch me, you can kiss me,” she whispered in his ear, the tip of her tongue licked the outer shell. He opened his eyes and she was running away.

He winced as his erection pulled the elastic tight around his ass and tightened the material around his balls. At least the supporter hid his condition - somewhat. It had been far too long since a pretty - correction, beautiful - since a beautiful woman had flirted with him. No, that was not quite true. Since one he wanted to flirt with him had done so. Oh, he was so screwed - probably in more ways than one by the end of week. A deep breath to settle himself and he grabbed the holster off the ground, taking off after the temptress. 

Adair was almost to the edge of Captain Skinner’s yard when he caught up with her. Her pace had slowed to a walk and she heard him closing in. The surprise was when his arms came around her and she was lifted off the ground. He set her down on the steps at the back door and turned her around. They were nearly the same height now. 

“Was you serious, Adair?” Bubba asked. 

“Yes sir. I do not jest about matters of intimacy.” Her arms lifted and settled on his shoulders. “So will you claim your bounty? Do not feel obligated in any way to partake…” 

“Hush, now,” he told her before leaning in to gently kiss her lips. 

It had turned dark as they stood there kissing. So dark that the flashlight was startlingly bright when it shone on them. A voice came from the direction of the beam. “Hey, now - what’d Captain Skinner say ‘bout people neckin’ on his back porch?” 

Adair giggled and put her forehead on his chest. “Get the hell outta my yard, Jamison. That’s what I’d say,” he answered. 

“Sorry Bubba. We got a call ‘bout a woman bein’ attacked one street over, but no one heard any screams. Was just checkin’ the area.” The beam was directed at their feet. “Apologize for the intrusion, ma’am. Carry on.” 

“You ain’t sayin’ nothin’ ‘bout this to nobody, Sergeant. Understand?” The voice was his ‘Captain Skinner this is an order’ one. 

“Yes sir, Captain. Only to the Chief if he asks directly.” The officer left. 

“Maybe we oughta go inside, if ya like,” he said. 

“I think I would like that very much. First, are my guns safer in my car or inside Johnson’s?” 

“Miss Lena’s gotta gun safe that’ll hold everythin’ but the AR-15. Case for that should fit in your headboard,” Bubba told her.

She frowned. “My headboard? Does it swing open?” 

“Yup, from the top, so you don’t hafta move much to get to it.” 

Adair took a step back and studied his face in the faint moonlight. “And you know so much about the beds in Miss Lena’s establishment how?” 

“Built most of those beds. Well, my brother an I did.” 

“Give me a moment. A handsome policeman, who is athletic, drives a Dodge and kisses like the devil was more than enough. Adding ‘handy with tools and can build things’ is more than I can process.” 

“You makin’ fun?” Bubba eyed her, a bit hurt. 

“No sir. I told you; I do not jest about matters of the heart.” She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. “Might you get a torch so we can see to move the guns inside?”

It took him a minute to process and translate the word. “Yeah. Got one right inside. Hang on a minute.” He walked up the steps and unlocked the door. The meowing started as soon as the door opened. “You been fed, boy. Go take a nap.” 

“Aw. Poor kitty. Have you been neglected, little one?” He watched as Diablo, his 12 pound Siamese stud, laid across the floor and purred at the woman. “May I?” she asked, hand on the screen door handle. 

“Sure, come on in. Don’t know how friendly he’ll be,” Bubba warned, walking into the kitchen to get a flashlight. He returned to find Adair sitting on the floor by the door with Diablo in her lap, all four feet in the air as she scratched his stomach. 

She looked up, guilt showing in her face. “Sorry. I miss my own cat and have begun spoiling yours.” Her hands went to move the cat and he started to growl. Both males were surprised when she bopped the feline on the nose while saying ‘no’ in a low tone. Diablo reached up, grabbed her hand with his front paws and instead of biting, licked the finger. 

Adair was standing at the door. “Are we ready, then? What is the plan after we stow the weapons?” 

He had thought about this since he started kissing her. Several ideas had come to mind, none of them ending with this woman sleeping at the inn tonight. His respect for her required that he leave the deciding in her hands. “Need to take a shower ‘fore too long.” 

“Hm. A shower does sound like a good idea. Tell me, Captain Skinner - is your shower large enough for two people?” Her left eyebrow rose as she studied his face. 

Well, that was one of the ideas he’d had. “Yes, ma’am. Big enough for four.” 

“Would you be willing to share your shower?” She looked a tad unsure of being so bold. 

Bubba stepped right up next to her. “A beautiful woman, in police work, who appreciates a muscle car an kisses like a angel was enough. Addin’ ‘wants to share a shower with me’ might take a few minutes to process.” She laughed and did not miss that he had echoed her earlier words. 

“Come on, then. The quicker we get this detail taken care of, the quicker I get to see you naked!” Adair grabbed his hand and he barely got the door closed behind them as she pulled him along. 

Lonnie walked back into the police station and went straight to the coffee pot. It was going to be a quiet night, which meant it would drag on and caffeine was definitely needed. 

“What did you mean ‘unfounded’ on that last call?” Parker asked. 

“It means I didn’t find anythin’. What do you think it means?” An overnight shift with Parker Williams was going to drag on even more. 

“Well, Miss Jenkins was sure she saw somethin’.” 

“It was nearly dark; who knows what she saw. The principal was drivin’ by and said there was a few runners on the track tonight. Maybe some was just cuttin’ through her yard to get home.” He hoped that would shut the man up. What Skinner did on his off-duty hours (and who he did it with) was no one’s business, least of all Parker’s. 

ITHOTN  
Adair’s sports top:  
http://redefidu.info/search/Brooks-Womens-Epiphany-Bra-Running-Top-Black-X-Large  
Adair’s running shorts:  
http://www.amazon.com/Alkii-Junior-Premium-running-workout/dp/B007I34R60/ref=pd_sim_a_5


	3. Shower

SHELTER - 3 SHOWER

Standard disclaimer - I own nothing from “In The Heat of The Night” and am making no profit from this work of fiction. 

Okay, kids. There be smut ahead. Muse won’t confirm what kind of smut, but she did hint at nakedness, water, hands and mouths. That is good enough for me. 

ITHOTN

The guns were secured in the Johnson’s gun safe. Adair requested that he bring the case with the AR-15 to his house. Watching her secure and empty all the weapons as she placed them in the safe had made him hard again. The smile on her face as she caressed the fully-automatic Uzi was one he would remember for a long time. 

Wondering if it was sinful to thank the Lord that he kept his house relatively neat while awaiting the arrival of a woman he was going to commit carnal acts with, he glanced around the bedroom to make sure it was presentable. He’d put on fresh sheets this morning. The towels had been washed last night. Walking back into the living room, he checked the thermostat. Maybe 70 was a bit low. No, later it would feel good. A knock at the back door made him smile. He noticed her nervousness right away and decided to ease into things. 

“Here, lemme give ya the tour,” Bubba said, as he took her bag and phone case to put them on the kitchen table. His fingers intertwined with hers as he led her through the house. 

They arrived back in the kitchen. “Want somethin’ to drink?” he asked, opening the door to the refrigerator. 

She peeked around his side and was impressed; it was organized and contained actual food, a few root beers and a pitcher of tea. Then she spied the familiar red, white and blue can. “Is that a Pepsi?” Adair sounded excited. 

“Yup. One of them throwback ones - real sugar. Want one?” he asked, pulling out two cans and opening the freezer to get ice cubes. 

“I have not had a soft drink in ages and that would probably settle best with the shot of whiskey Miss Johnson gave me to calm my nerves.” The blush on her cheeks was very pretty. 

Bubba turned and pulled her closer. “There ain’t nothin’ to be nervous ‘bout here. We don’t gotta do nothin’ you don’t wanna. Can even have the shower to yourself - I don’t mind.” He would be disappointed, but did not want her to feel uncomfortable or forced. 

“No,” she said strongly. “It’s just, well, it has been a long time for me. So it is just regular nerves. You don’t make nervous.” Her hands went around his waist and they hugged. 

“Been a few years for me, too,” he said quietly. 

“Don’t know if that makes me feel better or not,” she quipped, stepping back from him. “If we are both out of practice, no telling what we have forgotten.” 

“They say it’s like ridin’ a bike; remember once you start doin’ it again,” he told her. He turned to get glasses out of the cabinet and put ice in them. 

“That’s just the thing - I never learned to ride a bike, so the analogy makes no sense to me.” 

“Never?” Bubba handed her a glass and a can of soda, then took his own and led her into the living room. 

“Nope, I tried once and ran into a creosote bush. Balance is not one of my talents - especially when two wheels are involved.” Adair settled next to him on the couch and moved the ads from the Sunday paper over to place their drinks on. 

“Only tried it the one time, did ya?” he teased, opening both cans and handing her one. 

“Well, we were visiting friends in Arizona, so I tried it. My family was living on a ranch at the edge of a town in Mexico at the time, so there were not a lot of opportunities for me to learn.” She took a long sip of her drink directly from the can and sighed. “Oh, that is about as good as I remember. Thank you.” Her smile was lovely. 

She sat back and snuggled against his side. “Maybe other things’ll be as good as you remember,” Bubba leaned down to kiss her. He was surprised when she broke the kiss a few minutes later and straddled his legs, bottom resting on his knees. 

“A few ground rules are perhaps called for,” she said earnestly. He nodded for her to continue. “I have been tested since my last relationship and trust you have too.” He nodded again. “Then the option of protection is up to you. I cannot become pregnant.” 

Bubba studied the woman in his lap and tried to slow his heart rate. Lord, it had been a coon’s age since he’d not used a condom. “Why’s that?” he asked, trying to remember how old the ones in his nightstand were. 

Adair leaned back and one hand lowered the waistband of her shorts, revealing two small scars below her navel. “Cancer. They caught it very early, but took most of the plumbing.” Her bright smile amazed him.

“That means…” he started to comment.

“It means I am alive, Captain. That is worth whatever they wanted to take out.” He smiled in response and said no more on the subject. 

“Thought we settled this earlier, or you gonna call me ‘Captain’ all night?” Bubba teased. 

“That is something else. We may fool around, but I will not have sex with a man who won’t tell me his real name; call it a quirk of mine.” Her arms crossed and she leaned away from him. 

“Told ya to call me ‘Bubba’,” he reminded her.

“That is what your six brothers and sisters call you. I am an only child and do not have a brother. What is the name on your birth certificate, Captain Skinner?” her tone was dead serious just like it had been earlier when he surprised her at the track. 

“Don’t like it.” 

“I don’t care.”

“Can’t say in front of nobody else,” he threatened. 

“You may spank me in public if I should do so,” Adair offered, nearly distracting him with the mental image of doing that. 

“And if I only wanna fool around tonight?” he countered as his hands began rubbing her thighs. 

The smirk on her face made him pause. She put her hands on his shoulders and scooted her bottom down to his groin. There was no way in hell she didn’t feel his erection as her pelvis ground into him, making him groan. Then her head lowered and her mouth was right next to his ear. “Are you sure about that, Captain? Are you positive you do not want to help get my pussy all clean in the shower only to make it all wet and ready for your cock?” she whispered. 

Something snapped at that minute. He couldn’t say what exactly did it - maybe everything combined; it had been so long since he’d had sex, he rarely found a woman who would talk just dirty enough to arouse him, or the woman currently grinding her wet crotch into his erection. His hands grabbed her hips and she stopped moving. “Stand up,” he said quietly. 

Adair looked surprised. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” 

“Hush, now,” he told her as he stood and grabbed her hand. “No more talkin’ for a while.” He led her into the kitchen to gather her things, then headed to his bedroom. He took the long gun case off the bed and slid it on end between the nightstand and the bed. Her bag and phone were placed on the bureau. His hand on her back gently pushed her toward the bathroom. As she entered, she gasped at the dark stone shower with two shower heads. It was at least eight feet cubed - more than big enough for several people. He smiled and took the clip-on holster, placing it on the counter. 

His shirt was thrown into the basket of laundry, but Adair did not notice. Her hands traced the muscles on his stomach and worked up to his chest. Bubba gently grabbed her hair when her lips closed around one of his nipples. He wanted to see her. She seemed to understand and peeled off the top, exposing her breasts to him. 

It was his turn to caress and explore. Her eyes closed and she leaned into his touch. He barely noticed that she was working his shorts down until they fell to his feet. Her fingers closing around his cock through the athletic supporter nearly did him in. His hand pulled hers away and placed it on the waist of her shorts. He was the only one with clothing on now - she was not wearing panties under her shorts. Oh the things he could have done earlier had he known this. The last bit was thrown on the ever-growing pile. He held the shower door open and motioned her inside. 

Directed to stand on one side of the shower, Adair studied the male form in front of her as he turned the water on and adjusted it. The man was built like a Greek god - save for the appendage below his waist. That was twice as big as the ancient Greeks dreamed of. 

She was pulled under the warm stream of water and enjoyed the feeling of his hands rubbing her bottom as they hugged. “Get washed first, but save that dirty pussy for me,” his voice was rough and went straight to her core. She nodded in response, taking the washcloth from him and beginning to soap her body. 

Bubba went under the other shower head and began doing the same. He had just leaned over to wash his feet several minutes later when he felt a washcloth on his backside. Turning around, he found the woman on her knees in front of him. She held up the cloth and motioned to his cock. He gave a quick nod. Her touch was gentle as she thoroughly washed him. After he rinsed off, her hand nudged his hip and he turned back around. 

The feel of her lips on his cock made him swallow hard. It had been far too long - so long that he was about ready to come after just a few minutes. “No,” he said quietly and tried to move away. 

Adair shushed him. “Stop talking.” Her mouth was back on his cock, this time sucking. When one hand reached up to massage his balls, Bubba was lost. His body leaned back against the wall and he let out little groans as his climax quickly approached. He tried to pull her off his cock before he came, but she swatted his hand away and sucked harder. That was all it took. Their eyes locked as his cock twitched and she swallowed. It was one of the most erotic moments in his life. 

He recovered while she finished washing, her teasing poses not lost on him. Adair had just straightened from washing her lower legs when she heard the other shower turn off, followed by the feel of his body pressing against her back. “My turn.” He reached around and took the washcloth from her. 

She was surprised at his gentle touch. Her hips had just started moving, trying to get more friction against the flannel as he teased her, when he turned her around. They kissed as he took the shower head off its holder. Kneeling in front of her, his fingers lightly grazed all the areas between her legs as the water rinsed off the last of the soap. The spray was moved closer and his fingers gently parted her lips. No area was left unsprayed or untouched when he finally stood up. After putting the shower head back in place, he turned her around again. His front molded to her back as his hands held her hips still. She felt his lips graze along her left shoulder and tilted her head to the right. Her body shuddered as small nips and kisses were placed up her neck. His tongue snaked out and teased her earlobe. 

“Oh, Captain, what you do to me,” Adair whispered. 

“My name is Vincent. Named after my grandpa, but hearin’ it makes my granny awful sad - that’s why nobody says it,” he said softly. 

She pushed off the wall a few inches and shut off the water before turning around. Her hands held his face and their eyes locked. “Thank you, Bubba.” 

He returned her smile. “You’re welcome, Adair. Ready to dry off?” He went out first and placed a towel on the floor so she wouldn’t slip, then handed her another and took one himself. They finished and hung up the towels to air dry.

Bubba took her hand and she followed him to the side of the bed. He sat down and took both of her hands in his. The pretty blush was back on her cheeks. “You gettin’ those nerves back?” he teased. She shook her head. “Cause we don’t hafta do nothin’ you don’t wanna do, hon. I’m serious.” Even at this point, the deciding was all up to her. 

“I know you are, and I appreciate you being such a gentleman. Silly as it is, there is no delicate way to tell you this.” Bubba prepared to be rejected. “So I am just going to blurt it out and then go use the facilities before I turn as bright as a beet.” She took a deep breath. “During sex, I get very wet - as in bed-soaking wet - and we need to put down a towel at the very least.” Her eyes closed and the blush grew darker. 

He chuckled as she pulled away and headed back toward the bathroom. Just before the door closed, he called out. “Throw me two of them towels first, would ya?” The items flew out into the middle of the room and the door shut. 

The double layer of folded terry cloth, along with the rubber pad leftover from his nephew’s last visit were surely enough protection. He heard the door open and Adair started to turn off the light, but he told her to leave it on and pull the door almost closed. The rest of the lights in the bedroom were off except the one at his bedside, which he now turned off. Again, this allowed her to pick how bright she wanted things to be. 

She stood at the empty side of the bed and looked around. Holding up the holster and placing it on the empty nightstand, she told him one was in the chamber of both it and the AR-15. He moved the pillow next to him and showed her the butt of his own 9mm tucked between the mattress and the frame, advising the same. 

Her laugh as she crawled on the bed and lay down to face him made him curious. “What’s tickled you?”

“Us. There is enough firepower in this room to take on a small militia. Very few people are comfortable with that much weaponry.” 

Bubba rolled on his side to face her and reached out to trace her lips with his finger. “Maybe that’s some a the appeal,” he said softly. 

Teeth gave his finger a light nip. “Or maybe you just want to get your hands on that Uzi - I saw your eyes light up when that case was opened,” Adair teased. 

“Right now, wanna get my hands on somethin’ else.” His body scooted closer to hers. 

“Just your hands?”

“Hush, now,” he told her before closing the distance between them and soundly kissing her. 

Many minutes of kissing and caressing later, Adair was fighting her inner demon - the one which was screaming for her to just throw the man on his back and mount him. He may have gotten relief earlier, but she had yet to come. Was it just a Southern thing to be so slow and deliberate? A gentlemanly thing? Surely he wasn’t waiting for her - wait, maybe he was. Slowly she rolled on her back while gently pushing his hand between her legs. 

A hum of satisfaction rumbled in Bubba’s throat. He was beginning to think she was not interested in anything more than kissing tonight. His fingers found her already very wet. This shouldn’t take long at all then. A brush directly on her button made him wince internally, knowing it was very sensitive. Then he noticed the wiggle of her hips against him. So he did it again, and she moaned. He began flicking the very tip and kissed her, thrusting his tongue against hers. She started to squirm and he realized something wasn’t quite to her liking. 

Bubba broke the kiss and put his cheek against hers. “Just tell me, hon. Tell me what ya want,” he softly told her. 

“Do you mind if I do that while you put your fingers inside?” Her voice was hesitant. 

Never in his life had he seen a woman play with herself. Silently cheering for the chance to observe, he lifted a bit and studied her face. “Can I watch?” Her eyes widened. “Next time I’ll know whatcha like” he explained. She nodded and smiled. 

It took a bit of maneuvering, but he was finally sitting between her legs. One finger eased inside and he watched as she began rubbing. Another finger joined the first as she rubbed harder. Just barely curling his fingers forward resulted in an exclamation of surprise from her. He did it again, bending the first two joints against the front wall.

“Stop. I need to go to the bathroom,” she told him. 

Bubba put his free hand against her hip and held her down. “No you don’t. Keep rubbin’” He continued his assault on her g-spot as it grew rougher. 

Her fingers barely moved as she whimpered. He leaned in and nuzzled her hand. She understood his hint and held herself open to him. His mouth latched onto her clit and he began to suck in rhythm with his fingers. It was only a few minutes later when he glanced up to see Adair turn her head into the pillow and scream at the same time a squirt of liquid coated the back of his hand. 

She continued to reward him with little moans of pleasure as he gently licked her clean. A discreet swipe against the towel and he crawled over her, kissing his way up her body. Finally they were face-to-face. 

“Holy fuck, what the hell was that?” she finally asked, her voice still rough from the scream. 

“A true bed-soaker,” he answered, laughing after she did. “G-spot,” was his response to her look of askance. 

“G for ‘gee whiz that is intense as hell’? You, Captain Skinner, are a sex god,” Adair declared before kissing him soundly. 

“Need to do one more thing ‘fore earnin’ that title.” Bubba studied her reaction to his boldness. 

“And what would that be?” she teased. He remained silent as a slight blush rose on his cheeks. She found it quite charming. “Let loose a bit, Captain. You put your cock in my mouth and let me suck you dry. You licked my pussy and made me come twice.” Her hips began to move and her hands came down to squeeze his ass. “If you can say it, you can do it.” 

Bubba let out a groan and kissed her hard. Their bodies rubbed against each other and it was more than he could take. Finally his resolve broke as their lips parted. “Please Adair,” he pleaded. “Let me fuck you.” His forehead rested against hers and his eyes closed. 

She grabbed his hair and lifted his head. “Just start slow.” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

The feel of her legs wrapped around his waist along with the tightness of her pussy was a heady combination. Bubba had to remind himself over and over to take it slowly. And he did - so slowly that his back was beginning to ache. It was time for a slight change of position. Getting on his knees and holding her hips up made his cock slide a little deeper. The head rubbed against her g-spot and there was more lubrication. Ah, that was much better. 

“Good?” he asked. 

“Yes. Go faster.” Adair began to writhe against him. 

That was all the permission he needed. Steadily he increased the pace and depth of his thrusts until he was going all the way in, brushing against that spot each time. He was quickly reaching that critical point, but she was not. His pace slowed as he took her right leg and put it on his shoulder. This shifted her weight just enough so he could use his left hand. 

Her little button was easy to find and Bubba began flicking it roughly only to be rewarded with a moan. That was more like it. In a few seconds he coordinated the thrusts with rubbing. They were both close now and penetration was shallower as the head of his cock drove right into the rough patch of her g-spot. 

This time Adair did not scream into the pillow. Her pussy clamped down on his cock and he was done for. “Oh shit,” was all he could say as his rubbing hand slowed and he exploded inside her. 

“I will say it again; sex god,” she giggled. 

The phone rang before he could respond. They both groaned as he slowly pulled out and crawled to his side of the bed. Seeing the ID readout, he turned back to her. “Be real quiet, now.” He grabbed the receiver and answered. “Skinner.” 

“Well, this time no one saw anythin’, but someone heard a scream. Lucky for you Parker was in the john when the call came in. What the hell you doin’ over there, Bubba?” Jamison sounded amused. 

“Checked outside, was a cat.” Adair had turned onto her stomach and was laughing into her pillow. He reached over and swatted her bare bottom. 

“Right. Well, Captain Skinner, would you prefer that this go unrecorded on the log for the night? And do I need to answer the phone until Parker goes home?” 

“Yeah I would, Sergeant, and no you don’t. Think that cat’s been taken care of.” Bubba tried his best not to laugh. 

“I should think so if the scream was that loud,” Lonnie teased. 

“Hey - that’s enough now. Night, Sergeant.”

“Night, Captain.” 

The receiver was back in the cradle before he started chuckling. Then the two of them laughed for several minutes. “I’m sorry, Bubba. I should have warned you that I’m a bit loud.” 

He stretched out on his side of the bed and pulled her on top of him. “Was kinda nice to hear ya come like that. Need another?” he offered. 

“Nope, I’m good, thank you. Don’t think I could do it again.” She braced her hands on his shoulders and sat up, straddling his hips. 

“Oh, betcha could,” he told her as his hands caressed her thighs. “You challengin’ my new title already?” 

“Not at all.” Her hand caught his left one and raised it to her mouth. After she began sucking his index finger, he realized it was the one that had been inside her. 

“Best stop that if you don’t wanna be ravaged again,” he warned her. 

Adair released his hand, only to grind down on his growing erection and reach behind her to tickle his balls. “Maybe after I finish my soda. Plus I think you need to kiss where you swatted me and make it feel better.” 

Before he could grab her, she was up and across the room, digging in her bag and pulling out a long t-shirt. He sat up as she put it on and headed to the door. “Watch out, there. Cat’s layin’ in front of it,” he nodded at the shadow and one small paw visible underneath. 

She walked over and nudged the paw with her toe. It was immediately withdrawn. “Diablo. Did you hear that other kitty?” The door was opened and she went into the living room, leaving Bubba laughing while he got out a pair of shorts to throw on. 

Several minutes later they were sprawled on the couch, enjoying their sodas. Adair broke the companionable silence. “Are you going to tell me where you learned that little trick?”

“Read it in a magazine.” He shrugged. 

“Just what type of magazines are you reading?”

“Don’t remember. Some ladies’ one my sis had. Saw it while lookin’ for somethin’ to read after the kids was sleepin’. Real detailed an all about what to do ‘fore findin’ it an what a lady would feel when it were done.” 

“I wondered how you knew to hold me down and rub it more. Truly, Captain, that was incredible.” Adair crawled over and straddled his lap. “Thank you.” She gave him a quick kiss. 

“You’re welcome, ma’am. Thank you, for earlier - in the shower. Never had that done.” Bubba blushed slightly.

“Oh, come now. Surely you have had oral sex before, sir,” she teased. 

“Not that - part at the end there.”

“Ah, yes. I have heard that is quite intense. Glad you enjoyed it.” Her hips moved and her wet pussy ground against his shorts. 

“Heard not many ladies like doin’ that with uncut ones.” He studied her face. 

She chuckled. “Aren’t you the lucky one then? You found one of the few who truly appreciates a penis in its natural state for several reasons.” Well that was news to him. In his limited experience, a few refused to hardly touch it and others tolerated it but none were enthusiastic about it. 

His hand moved up her thigh and worked around to her bare ass, rubbing where it was lightly smacked earlier. “Didn’t you say that needed tendin’?” 

“As lovely as that feels,” her behind pressed back against his hand, “I do believe it requires a kiss to make it feel better.” Adair stood up and took a last gulp of her drink. “If you will pardon me for a moment, I will freshen…” she started to say. 

“Nope.” Bubba grabbed her hips and turned her around. One hand lifted her shirt and the other held her in place. “Not quite sure where that swat landed,” he told her quietly. His lips planted light kisses across both sides. A slight nip on one side made her tense. 

“Captain, did you just bite me?” He started to apologize, but she continued. “Need I remind you that my internal time clock is off and you just might find yourself the victim of retaliation in the middle of the night?” 

Bubba chuckled. “Never know, might like that.” Holding onto her shirt with one hand, he sat back and slowly pulled her down to sit on his lap. The feel of her ass pressed against his cock was wonderful. He reached around and lifted her leg, placing it on the outside of his. She got the hint and did the same with her other one. 

Adair relaxed back against his chest as his fingers began teasing her. For being so out of practice, he was certainly talented at foreplay. The women in this town must be crazy if they had ever been subjected to this treatment and walked away from Captain Skinner. 

It only took a few minutes until he felt his shorts becoming wet with her arousal. “Wanna try ‘nother position?” 

She leaned to one side and her hands locked at the base of his neck. “I am in favor of any position which involves that magnificent cock of yours inside my wet pussy,” Adair told him. 

His finger worked inside her slowly. “You that wet ‘cause a me?” Bubba whispered. 

“Yes. That is all your doing, Captain.” Her walls contracted around his finger. 

He carefully moved her legs together. “Stand up.” She stood and moved a few steps to the side. Another cushion was put on top of the one he had been sitting on, then the blanket on the back of sofa was put down. Before he could say anything, she knelt on blanket and braced herself. 

His fingers reached down and teased her a little more, until her hips began moving. He stood right behind her and was just about to ask for permission when she reached between her legs and grabbed his cock. 

“Now.” Adair pulled the head inside her pussy. 

Bubba complied, turned on by the fact that she had become monosyllabic. And the position they were in, it was one of his favorites. It had nothing to do with not having to look at his partner, or submission. Standing up allowed him to brace and thrust more, plus it left his hands free to roam. They caressed her back and her hips as he began moving. 

“Harder. Faster.” He sped up a little, but knew going all out would end things very quick. His thrusts were going a bit deeper and Adair was arching into them. 

His torso rested against her back. “Not gonna last long goin’ faster,” he told her. 

“Me either.” Her hand caught his balls and tugged. 

Well, she had been warned. He took a strong hold of her hips and began driving in and out of her as fast as he could. The first time she let out a yelp, he asked if he was hurting her and her head shook as her ‘no’ was muffled against the cushioned back of the sofa. Then he felt the tell-tale flutter begin. Bubba powered through the contractions and her sounds until he reached the point of no return. Adair’s scream into the couch made him thrust deeper and a few minutes later, he was done. 

Bubba stood there, still holding onto her hips and panting. The next contraction of her pussy around his now-sensitive cock made him wince. He started to pull out, but her hand reached back to hold his hip. 

“Stay still a minute.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing - just aftershocks.” Her eyes closed as the muscles contracted again. 

“You doin’ that?” He asked and she shook her head. “Aftershocks?” 

Adair inhaled deeply. “Some orgasms that are really strong are like earthquakes in that there are aftershocks.” She hummed as he felt another flutter. “It is quite nice, really.” 

Now he would agree - it was starting to feel good. Plus she had said ‘really strong’ and Bubba took that as a compliment. When the next flutter started, he flexed his pelvic muscles and thrust just a little. Adair’s eyes flew open and she turned to look at him. 

“I don’t think my knees will last for another round on these cushions, Bubba.” 

He chuckled and rubbed her hips. “That’s fine. Bed next, I think.” Slowly he withdrew and helped her stand up. 

“I think I need to clean up first.” She pulled the shirt down and held it between her legs. 

 

 

 

 

ITHOTN  
Bubba’s bed:  
http://www.onewayfurniture.com/american-drew-grove-sleigh-bed-791-306r.html?SSAID=334131


	4. Chapter 4 PLAY

SHELTER - 4 PLAY

Standard disclaimer - I own nothing from “In The Heat of The Night” and am making no profit from this work of fiction. 

Our couple cannot spend their days in bed - well, they could but that much smut is hard to write. Everyone needs a little break to prevent chaffing.

ITHOTN

Something was very different this morning. His sleep-addled brain was still trying to identify what it was when he felt soft skin under his hand. Things became clearer as he remembered the night before and realized who the woman lying next to him was. Bubba smiled while thinking about how responsive she had been. Their last coupling before going to sleep had resulted in at least three orgasms for her, the last one bringing him to completion too. He had not slept so soundly in ages. 

“Are you trying to wear me out, Captain?” Adair asked quietly as her hips ground back against his morning erection. 

“No ma’am. Just enjoyin’ feel of a beautiful woman in my arms.” Bubba kissed her shoulder and wrapped both arms around her, pulling her closer. “Mornin’ hon.” 

“Good morning to you.” One of her hands reached back and rubbed his cheek. She stretched a bit and let out a groan. “I used muscles last night that I forgot I had.” He chuckled. 

“Bit sore, are ya? Sorry ‘bout that.” Bubba felt bad that she hurt at all. 

“Don’t you dare apologize. I was a willing participant. Thank you, Bubba. I thoroughly enjoyed myself last night. It was far better than I remembered.” 

“Agree with ya there ‘bout it bein’ better. Thank you, Adair. Can’t ‘member when I done it so many times in one night.” He started kissing the back of her neck. 

She gave a quick laugh. “I think last night was more times than in the final two months of my last relationship. That was at least five years ago.” 

Now he was curious. No wonder she had been so responsive if it had been that long since she had been with a man. “Weren’t none after that?” 

“Nope.” Adair turned over to face him and smiled. “Only my B-O-B.” His brows creased. “Battery-operated boyfriend,” she explained, blushing slightly. This made him chuckle. “Do not make fun of me.”

“Not makin’ fun. Was thinkin’ on what that’d look like - you playin’ with a toy.” The mere idea of it made him want to pound into her until she screamed, but she was sore and he didn’t want to make it worse. 

“Ever watched a lover use a dildo, Captain?” she teased. Bubba shook his head. “Have you used any bedroom toys with a partner?” Again, he answered in the negative. “Do you find the idea titillating or disgusting?”

Thinking back to his handful of previous partners, most of them were not the uninhibited type who would go along with such a thing. Oh, he thought about it down through the years, but had never been bold enough - or possibly secure enough - to suggest it. 

“Might be kinda fun watchin’ or helpin’,” he finally admitted while hugging her tighter and putting his head next to hers. “Got any with ya?” 

Adair smiled. She had felt his cock get harder when she questioned him. “I do not usually bring my toys on assignment. Going through airport security with guns is tough enough - imagine having sex toys in your carry-on on top of that.” They both laughed. “I would never hear the end of it from the regular guards at Heathrow and JFK. Where is the nearest adult toy store?”

“State line. They ain’t legal here.” She gave him a surprised look. “Gotta go to Alabama to get any.” 

“I do believe I have lived in Europe and in big cities far too long. The attitudes over there about sex are very laid back - everyone does it and there are very few laws regulating things.” Adair chuckled. “For all the sex used to sell everything from men’s shaving cream to vitamins, this country is surprisingly puritanical.” 

Bubba agreed with her on many levels, but this was not the time to debate social problems. He wanted to get the day started either with sex or a shower. One hand moved down to rub her thigh. “Sorry you’re sore this mornin’. Wasn’t tryin’ to take advantage last night.” 

“You are telling fibs, Captain. After admitting it had been several years since your last entanglement, you cannot tell me that a small corner of your brain was not working out ways to get as much sex in as possible while the getting was good.” He started to protest and Adair put a finger against his lips. “I did not say that was a bad thing or that I was not doing the same. If I could take a hot bath this morning and soak a bit, things should be fine after breakfast.” 

That was a plan he could go along with. She went to the hall bathroom to soak and he took shower before starting on breakfast. 

ITHOTN

“What are you going to do on your days off?” Adair asked as they finished washing the breakfast dishes.

“Nothin’ much. Wash the truck, fix a few things ‘round here, maybe see a movie.” 

“Oh, cinema! I’ve not seen a film in ages - what’s playing?” 

“Nothing new. Only get older stuff. Lonnie said Lethal Weapon was on,” he told her. 

“When was it, seven years ago? That is rather old.” She nodded in response to the coffee pot hovering over her cup. 

Bubba laughed. “Not quite that old. The third one.” 

“Oh. Somehow I missed the second then. Would you like some company, or do you prefer to enjoy films alone?” Adair shyly asked. 

“If you like, we can go. Didn’t think you’d wanna see that kinda movie.” 

“Let’s see; guns - check, action - check, a handsome man to hold my hand - double check. Why would I turn that down?” She smiled at him and giggled when he lifted her onto the counter. 

“That a yes, then? Wanna go on a date to the movies?” Bubba kissed her hand after she caressed his cheek. 

“Who do you propose to chaperone this outing, sir?” 

“Thought we’d go alone. Been a long while since I had a pretty girl to take to the movies an sit in the back row with,” he teased. 

“I am getting the idea that we are not going to watch much of the movie. Wonder what is causing that.” 

“Might be ‘cause can’t be next to you without wantin’ to kiss,” he responded. She leaned in and their lips met. 

Things had just started to heat up when the phone rang. They both sighed. “Be right back. Don’t move.” Bubba went to answer it. “Skinner.” There was a short pause. “Hey, Momma. What’s goin’ on?”

Adair quietly slid off the counter and grabbed her coffee. “Hang on a sec, Momma. Lemme get my coffee.” He set the phone on the table and walked over to her. “Sorry,” he whispered. 

“Talk to her. I’ll go outside and finish my coffee,” Adair whispered back. 

The day was already promising to be hot and humid, as it usually was in south Mississippi in late August. She enjoyed the quiet for a bit and watched a pair of Mourning Doves feed the chicks in their nest. The call they made was a bit different from ones in the western states, and far longer than ones on the east coast. Adair smiled, thinking it almost mirrored speech patterns of the human inhabitants of those regions. 

The screen door creaked open and Bubba joined her on the loveseat. Before he could apologize again, she spoke. “Everything okay, then?” 

“Yeah. Momma reminded me that I’m goin’ shootin’ in the morning with my brother-in-law, Jack. Don’t suppose you’d wanna come along…” he trailed off.

“Well,” she paused a few seconds and smiled. “I do need to sight in a few of the new guns. How many 9mm rounds do you have? I only have about five hundred.” Adair turned and smiled at his surprised look.

“Got about a hundred. Don’t need much more’n that, do we?” Bubba asked.

“Depends on what you’re shooting,” she told him, giving him a wink and standing up. “Have you ever gotten your hands on a fully-automatic Uzi, Captain?” 

His eyes closed and he sighed. He must be perverted. They were talking about guns and shooting and all he could think about was sex. 

Her breath tickled his ear from behind. “All that firepower at your command - forty to fifty bullets per magazine, six hundred rounds per minute. Does the thought of that turn you on, Captain? Does it make you want to chase me inside, bend me over the side of the bed and thrust,” her tongue teased his earlobe, “that erection you are now sporting into me over and over? Because I am very receptive to that idea.” 

Bubba stood up and was on her in a heartbeat. “Don’t tempt me, woman.” 

“Oh, just this once, give in to temptation, my Captain.” She turned and ran inside. 

The sight of Adair’s naked backside bent over the side of the bed greeted him as he entered the bedroom. Thankful that he’d just slid into a pair of shorts after he showered, Bubba pulled them off and knelt behind her. His large hands caressed her round bottom while his tongue teased the soft skin just above it. 

“You better get out of here - my slow-walking lover is due any minute,” she teased. 

“Had to lock the doors,” he explained. 

He had never had a woman in this position before and did what any man would do; his tongue began to tease around her puckered hole. There was no concern about cleanliness, but he still expected her to tense up and move. To his surprise, she relaxed and moaned. His middle finger slid into her pussy and just a few finger curls later found her dripping wet. 

Bubba stood up and lifted her hips. “Kneel up here,” he said, bringing her to the perfect height on the bed. One hand stayed on her hip while the other guided his cock to tease around her opening. Still the gentleman, he hesitated a moment. “Okay?” was all he said. 

“Yes please,” she responded, lowering her head into the pillow she had pulled over. 

He gritted his teeth as he thrust into her. He’d forgotten how good sex felt without a rubber. Maybe he needed to start using them again - if only to make things less sensitive. “Not gonna last long,” he warned her as his pace slowed. 

Adair’s face turned. “Captain, if you don’t grab my hips and fuck me as hard as you can, I’m going to kick your ass onto the floor and make you watch as I finger fuck myself to orgasm,” she instructed him. 

Once he was given orders, Captain Bubba Skinner always followed them. That certainly was the case now. His hands spanned the globes of her ass as he held her hips while he drove his hard cock into her. His right hand slipped a few inches and his thumb grazed across her puckered opening. “Sorry,” he said. 

“Leave it there,” she told him. 

He felt her pussy contract and the muscles inside began to flutter. For a few minutes, he concentrated on running his thumb carefully across her star. Her body tensed and he looked up as she screamed into the pillow. It only took five more thrusts before he came too. He leaned over and began kissing up her back. Adair let out a groan and fell forward, pushing the pillow off the opposite side of the bed. Bubba slowly pulled back and grabbed his shorts to wipe himself and her off. 

“Sorry, I forgot to grab a towel,” she said. 

The shorts landed just inside the bathroom. “Think we was a bit distracted.” He crawled up on the bed and lowered his frame against hers. “What time your friends gettin’ in today?” 

“Oh, damn. I forgot about them. They will be here about four, and I need to brief them. We are all having dinner at the inn. Do you want to join us?” She rolled on her side to face him. 

Bubba shook his head. “’Less you need me for somethin’ special, Momma’s cookin’ dinner for sister’s birthday. Was gonna invite you along.” 

Adair studied his face for a minute and smiled. “Introducing me to your mother on day two, Captain? My but you do move fast, don’t you?” 

Before he could answer, the phone rang. He sat up and grabbed the receiver. “Skinner.” There was a short pause. “Hey, Virgil. Yeah, they’re all gettin’ in today.” Another pause. “No, don’t mind a bit - it’s only a couple of hours.” Now there was a long pause. “Wednesday at one, huh? That’s fine. Didn’t have nothin’ planned special. Tell Chief I’ll do it. And thank them that’s coverin’ my shifts.” One final pause. “No, I ain’t seen her.” He turned to wink at the naked woman beside him. “I’ll surely tell her if I do. Bye.” 

“Why, Captain Skinner - I am surprised! You just fibbed to your ranking supervisor!” She crawled over and knelt behind him, rubbing his shoulders as she kissed along his neck. “How shocked he would be to know just how much you have ‘seen’ of me,” Adair whispered in his ear before her tongue began teasing his earlobe. 

Bubba inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. This woman was going to be the death of him. He was deciding to flip her over and go again when the small metal case she’d brought began to vibrate and ring. 

“And of course, now that is my supervisor,” Adair said as he stood up and helped her off the bed. She winked at him while running her hand across his cock. “Come distract me - this won’t take long.” The grip on his hand was strong and he followed her to the bureau. It didn’t take her two shakes to get the satellite phone set up and answer. 

“Urquhart.” She smiled and put his hand on her breast. “Good morning, Phillip. How is everyone in London?” Her bottom ground back against his cock. “Good, then. Yes, they are due in about seven hours.” She balanced the phone between her neck and shoulder, reaching back to pull his other hand around to her stomach and pushing it down. “I do believe you are correct - the local agency has gotten word and is rearranging shift schedules as we speak.” Her body leaned back against his and her right hand reached around to grab his ass. “No, I did not. You know the time change plays hell with my circadian rhythm. My insomnia allowed me to do some reconnaissance of the area around the hostel and gather intel on a few of the local officers.” Adair inhaled deeply as he began teasing her pussy. 

He had never done anything like this, and was surprised at how much it turned him on. Listening to her talk like nothing unusual was happening, and the stern tone of her voice, made him bold. His finger worked just inside her wet opening and she tensed. Thinking he had taken things just a bit too far, he started to move his hand, but she lifted her knee onto the top of the bureau and pushed his finger in further. 

“Yes, we should be done with the meeting about 2100 your time. It will be several hours later when that starts.” Her hips ground down against his hand and she became wetter. “Did he? Yes, I have made the acquaintance of Captain Skinner. That choice is acceptable.” As her hand covered the mouthpiece, she whispered, “Keep doing that, it feels wonderful.” Bubba added a second finger and began rubbing them against her g-spot while his erection rubbed along the crack of her bottom. “No, I cannot be available then. I have been offered the use of a local shooting range tomorrow morning and need to get the new weapons sited in.” Once again, she covered the mouth piece. “Just a little slower, Captain, or I might scream in his ear,” she whispered, making him chuckle. “It was probably just radio static, Phillip. This place is rather rural.” Her hand swatted his bottom. “Yes, I can be available at 0600 local time - but there better be a good bottle of Riesling and a box of my favorite Puccini Bomboni assortment waiting on my desk when I get back.” She began to rub the spot she’d just swatted. “Einverstanden, if there is a connection available. Ta.” She slammed the phone down. “Captain, get a towel.” 

Bubba smiled and reached down to open one of the bureau drawers. He pulled out a beach towel and spread it on top. His hands gently turned Adair around and lifted her onto it. Another towel was pulled out before he closed the drawer. Folding it in half, he leaned over and gave her a long kiss. Then the towel was held up to her chin. “Don’t need ‘nother report a cats,” was all he said, making her giggle. 

For the first time in his life, Bubba Skinner put his cock inside a woman without asking for permission. Some corner of his mind was telling him it was wrong, but the devil on his shoulder said if she was spread out naked in front of him and had implied her consent, just do it. He gave in and began fucking her hard. His lust grew as he watched himself go in and out while she played with her button. 

Her body slid with the towel on the smooth wood surface, and his hands moved down to hold onto her bottom. When he flexed to tighten his grip, his middle finger got wet with her arousal and breeched her pucker. Bubba slowed and looked at her face, expecting to be fussed at. Adair’s eyes were closed and he felt her pussy clamp around his cock. 

“Oh god, yes. Just like that,” she told him. 

He picked up the pace again. The tip of his finger slid in to the first knuckle as he found his rhythm. She pressed the towel to her face and began to scream. Her hand was rubbing her clit hard and her hips were writhing against him. His cock began to twitch and his finger felt her pucker tighten around it just as her pussy clamped down. He had to bend down and press his mouth against the towel too - his growl of completion was still very loud. 

Bubba immediately felt guilty. He was embarrassed and unsure of what to do next. He lifted himself up and looked down at the woman still writhing under him. Her eyes opened and she moved the towel, revealing a bright smile. For some reason, that made him feel worse. His body gently disengaged from hers and he patted her thigh. 

“Need a shower.” What he really needed was time alone to think. 

Adair frowned as she sat up. What the hell was that about? She thought back over the last few minutes, replaying both their actions. Two theories came to mind; either he was uncomfortable with that he’d done in regards to playing with her anus or upset that he did not ask permission this last time. The wet towel was grabbed up and she headed into the bathroom. 

She saw him through the glass door. His head was resting against the tile as the water ran over his shoulders and his fists were clenched. Adair quietly cleaned herself at the sink and went back to the bedroom to change. Captain Skinner had some demons to wrestle with and it saddened her she could not help him with the battle. 

Bubba found her note on the fridge thirty minutes later and was surprised she’d left one. He was certain that Adair would not be talking to him ever again and that his assignment would be changing. He got a fresh cup of coffee and sat at the kitchen table to read it. 

Captain, I apologize for anything I’ve done to upset you. As you told me; we never have to do anything you do not feel comfortable with. For what it’s worth, I enjoyed our time together and was looking forward to more of it. The ball is now in your court. You know where I’m staying should you want to contact me. No matter what happens between us personally, I respect your abilities professionally and would still be happy to have you on the task force as second on my team. A.  
p.s. If you don’t have workout plans today, I will be at the public pool during lane swim time - 10 - 11. 

As she said, the deciding was now up to him. Adair was unlike any woman he’d met and she interested him on many levels… It was not just sex or lust. This was a lady he could see himself falling for. She challenged him, but not in an emasculating way, and teasing; goodness was she good at that - verbally and physically! He liked a woman who would do things with him. No one else he’d ever dated would go to the gun range when asked - this one said yes and was bringing her own weapons. Captain Skinner’s head told him it would all be over Friday, but his heart hoped that was not true. 

While in the shower, Bubba had started to pray about things but something stopped him. He thought for a few minutes and realized all the times he’d asked for a life companion for the last five years while praying, he’d been describing a woman just like Adair Urquhart; someone lovely in his eye, who understood the nature of police work (including emergency call-ins and late or missed dates), would work out and go places with him, and - if it was His will - just maybe someone who didn’t want children. Being the oldest of eight, along with watching sibling’s kids, had soured him on having his own. 

Glancing up at the clock, he had ten minutes to get his ass in gear and meet her at the pool. His blue camouflage swim trunks were in the same drawer he’d pulled the towels out of earlier. He grabbed a t-shirt off the stack on the dresser and put on his tennis shoes. Taking a deep sniff of the towel that she’d held against her mouth, he could still smell vanilla. He’d always wondered why that scent came to mind when he fantasized, and now he knew. 

ITHOTN

At first, Bubba didn’t see her as he clipped the locker key to his trunks. His eyes scanned the lanes as he went through the foot bath and walked to the edge of the pool. There she was, talking to the swim coach and moving her arms. He squinted. It looked like she was hardly wearing anything - from the back he could only see a small X. She turned around and the front was very modest. 

The coached called him over. “Bubba, this lady is trying to learn Butterfly. She’s got the rest down and nearly beat me on a lap of Backstroke. Ma’am, this here is,” he started to introduce them. 

“Captain Skinner,” she interrupted. “Pleasure to see you again, sir.” She nodded. 

He returned her nod. “Likewise, ma’am. Would ya like a few pointers, there?” 

The coach backed away. “You take it from here, Bubba.” 

He jumped down into the water next to her. “I’m awful sorry, Adair, ‘bout earlier,” he said quietly. 

She looked him in the eye. “Are we still going to the movies tonight, Bubba?” she asked. He nodded his head. “Then you are forgiven. Now teach me how to do this stupid stroke - I cannot get the hang of it.” 

He smiled and held his hands on the water. “Need to tackle kickin’ first. Hang on an show me how you do ‘em. It’s the part that vexed me for ages.” 

Twenty minutes later, she was puffing for breath and standing in shallow water with her hands on her hips. “I feel like Sisyphus. I’m sorry, Captain. Maybe it is like bicycles - just something I cannot do.” 

“Need to take a break. Let’s just swim normal a bit an try again.” They swam in tandem, sharing a lane for several laps. After going six times, she challenged him to race for money. “Don’t bet less it’s a sure thing,” Bubba told her. 

Adair laughed. “I put the money in the collection plate either way.” She swam off leaving him to catch up. They each won once - it was a draw.

They were drying off in front of their lockers when Adair turned to him. “I take it your agency told you about the meeting tomorrow afternoon?” Bubba nodded. “I need to go to the station today and meet everyone. When is shift change?” 

“Four - after school zones clear.” He pulled the t-shirt over his head and sat down to tie his shoes. “Right when your friends get in.” 

“And they cannot be trusted to find their asses with four hands, much less navigate their way to the station from the airport in Hattiesburg. Bugger - so much for that idea then. I thought we might get everyone introduced at least.” 

“I’ll go get ‘em. Won’t take a few minutes to get them back here. Long as there’s no calls, shifts’ll wait a bit.” He stood up and rubbed his hair dry. 

She was dressed now - gauzy black cotton pants and jacket with the suit peeking through and black sandals. He was combing his hair in the mirror when she stood at his side. Her hand straightened his shirt tag in back, making him shiver when her nail tickled his neck. “Do you know what I am craving, Captain?” 

Bubba cleared his throat. “What’s that?”

“It has been so long. And I think you are just the man who can help get me satisfied.” A hot breath blew in his ear, making him pull at the front of his shirt. “I really want something hot, followed by something cold.” Adair stretched up and began to whisper, “Captain, I so want an extra-long cheese Coney and a hot fudge milkshake. Would you like to accompany me to the nearest Sonic?” Her head turned. She smiled and winked at him in mirror. 

His arms trapped her against a row of lockers. “You, Agent Urquhart, are an evil woman.” 

Her hand gently patted his cheek. “No, Captain Skinner, an evil woman would have been rubbing your cock at the same time. I am only wicked - and proud of it.” 

Bubba thought for a moment and nodded. “I’ll give ya that, then. Let’s go.” He grabbed her hand and she barely had time to snatch up her bag as he dragged her to the parking lot. 

Both vehicles pulled up on the third row and they each ordered. Bubba got out and dropped the tailgate, easily lifting her up to sit before joining her. They talked for a few minutes until the food was delivered. Their server laughed at the impromptu picnic as she set down the tray. 

After her first bite, Adair let out a moan. “Oh, spot on. That is so good.” Bubba reached over and wiped a smear of chili off her cheek. “Thank you, Captain.” They smiled at each other and went back to eating. 

“Is that the woman who came in the station last night? The one Skinner left with?” Luanne Corbin asked Sweet as they pulled into Sonic for lunch. 

“Maybe. Her hair was down last night. You don’t think….” he trailed off. 

“What?” She studied the couple in her side-view mirror as Sweet ordered. Captain nodded as the woman described something while waving her arms around, laughing when she was done. Then he leaned in and whispered something in her ear, causing her to laugh and blush. His hand snatched up the last bite of her Coney and popped it into his mouth. The woman gave a shriek of outrage and smacked his shoulder before giving him a quick kiss. Skinner jumped off the tailgate and lifted her down, handing her the rest of his French fries before she walked to her car. He closed the tailgate and left himself, never noticing the squad car. 

“I don’t know. Maybe they did.” Officer Corbin was on the fence. 

“If they ain’t yet, they gonna,” Sweets commented while paying for lunch. “Women don’t let just anyone steal their food.” He grabbed a few fries out of her container as he passed it over, causing her to reach over and grab a few of his fries. “See? She didn’t do that, he gave his to her.” 

They arrived back at his house and Adair went into ‘mission-mode’ as he could come to call it. She asked him about the range and Jack, then she scheduled out her morning. Next was the timetable for the rest of their day. There were materials to set up at the inn which would be done before she went to the station at shift change. Dinner would be over early at both houses, allowing them to make the 7:15 movie time. That would get them home by 9:30 - she hinted it would be enough time for a quick tryst before she headed back to Johnson’s. Her apology for not spending the night was accepted as she pulled him down the hall to the bedroom.

“We do not have to do anything,” Adair told him as she began to remove her clothes. 

“Says the woman who’s gettin’ nekkid,” he told her, pulling off his t-shirt. 

She climbed into the bed still wearing her swimsuit. “Come join me.” Her hand patted his side of the bed. “We need to discuss something.”

Bubba lay down and faced her. “Sounds serious.”

“Not that bad. I only want to tell you that we are consenting adults. Anything we decide we would like to do or try - sexually - is fine. Being a little adventurous can be fun. You know if I do not enjoy something, you will be told ‘no’. Do not ever be hesitant to tell me the same.” Her right hand caressed his chest. 

“It’s just - don’t never talk like that, even at times like last night.” 

“Well, you told me you enjoyed hearing me come. I enjoyed hearing how worked up you were and understand you do not use such words normally. I think that is what made it so hot.” Adair winked at him and began kissing his chest. Her lips travelled up and finally landed on his. “In case there is ever any doubt, if I am naked and enjoying our interactions, you may place yourself inside me without asking. Of course, if it is something you feel you must do, I will give my consent when you inquire.” 

Bubba had about enough talking. “Hush, now,” he said softly before he kissed her and pulled her on top of him. After kissing her ardently, he had to struggle - with her assistance - to work the swimsuit down to her waist. Then he was free to pay more attention to her breasts as he did not get a chance to the previous night. His tongue teased and his teeth barely nipped. When his blunt nails lightly scratched the underside of her left breast, she let out a loud moan, so he did it again. 

“You are a tease, Captain,” she whispered before climbing off him. He watched as she pulled the suit all the way off and stood staring at him, hands on her hips. “Get that suit off.” It landed on floor at her feet and she climbed back onto him. Her hand reached down to firmly tug on his cock as she positioned herself over it. “I do not want to take liberties,” she whispered while rubbing the tip of his cock against her clit. “We do not have to do anything you do not want to. Just say the word, and I will stop.” 

Bubba grabbed her hips hard. “Wicked woman, put it in.” His hands pulled her hips down just a bit. Finally she placed him inside and slowly sank down. Her muscles squeezed around his cock and he thrust up slowly. “Damn, stop that. Not gonna last.” 

Adair began moving up and down. “It is just a matter of building up your endurance, Captain. One does not start by running a marathon, but by stretching and jogging a few laps.” Her pace increased and she leaned back. “Then you try a few sprints.” Her pussy clamped down around his length, causing him to brace and begin to thrust up as her body came down. 

Their bodies worked together to bring mutual pleasure. Every few minutes one or the other said a word or two of encouragement; good, right there, oh yeah. Culmination was upon him and she was close behind. Bubba was quiet when he finally came, and surprised at the small sound from his partner when he felt her come. He had heard that women’s orgasms differed in intensity, depending on their origin. Apparently vaginal ones - at least for this woman - were not scream-worthy. It made him want to give her more intense ones. 

He thought back on her words a few minutes ago. A few times in the past when trying one thing, partners had refused. Possibly this time would be different. Nothing ventured and all that. One hand began playing with her clit, lightly rubbing the still-distended tip. Her hips wiggled a little against him and her pussy flexed. 

“What are you doing, Captain?” Her tone was amused. 

“Thinkin’ you might need a few more. That weren’t nearly loud enough.” His voice was soft.

“Well, your fingers are very talented.” 

“Thought to use more’n them,” was all he said. 

“Oh? Interesting idea you have there, sir. Are you alluding to the use of your talented tongue also?” She smiled down at him. 

“Maybe. Whatcha think?” Bubba studied her face carefully. 

“I think,” Adair leaned forward, “that I would like the feel of your tongue on my pussy, or in my pussy - you can play with it any way you choose, my Captain.” She sat back up, smiling, and slowly disengaged from his body, lying beside him. 

He was on her almost immediately. His mouth clamped tightly against hers as his fingers began teasing all around the lips of her pussy. The kiss ended and he lifted up enough to look into her face. “Thank you, Adair.” 

She nodded. “Thank you, Bubba - in case I am too sated to tell you afterwards.” This made him chuckle. 

His strong arms easily maneuvered her to the edge of the bed. He knelt on the floor and held her thighs open with his hands. Gently, his tongue began teasing her lips apart. The first taste of their combined juices was like ambrosia. He wanted more and pressed his mouth against her. It was harder now to hold her still and she began making little noises. 

She stretched and pulled a pillow over, knowing that this time it would be loud. One strong hand caressed down her thigh and then a finger replaced his tongue inside her. Giving a gentle hint, her hand reached down to pull back the hood of her clit. Adair smiled when she heard his hum of satisfaction. 

Bubba could take non-verbal cues better than most men. He began teasing her button with the tip of his tongue, never quite giving it enough stimulation. With any luck he could get her to play with herself again while he watched and masturbated. His erection was returning quickly. Making sure his finger kept a steady rhythm against her g-spot, he listened to her breathing. His mouth clamped over her clit and he sucked it between his teeth, smiling as she screamed into the pillow. 

Light puffs of breath teased her, but his finger kept up the former pace. “What are you still doing, Bubba?” she whispered. 

“Again,” was all he said. Her groan made him laugh. “’Less you don’t wanna,” he offered. 

“No complaints here,” Adair said quickly. 

He released her thigh and reached up for her hand. It was pulled down to her crotch and he kissed it. One knee braced on the edge of the bed as he stood up, giving her support for one thigh. It was an awkward angle, but one hand was now clamped around his cock as the other kept stimulating her. 

Bubba glanced down and saw her eyes watch as he began jacking off. More liquid dripped off the back of his finger. Adair’s hand started rubbing her clit hard and they were off. Only a few minutes later, she was screaming into the pillow again and he was gritting his teeth, grunting. Ignoring the little voice inside telling him to give her a rest, he was back on his knees and his face was pressed up against her pussy. His tongue lapped up every bit of her release. 

Finally done, he crawled up next to her on the bed. “Wow,” she said quietly. “I don’t know what position is above Sex God.” 

Bubba chuckled. “Kinda liked the one with you on top.” Adair laughed. “Need another?” he offered, kissing her shoulder. 

“I’m good, thank you.” Her head raised and she glanced at the clock on the nightstand. “Damn. It is time to get showered and ready for our afternoon. I apologize for running off so soon after…” she faltered. 

“Shower here.” 

“No clean clothes to put on,” she countered.

“Let ya borrow a shirt. Might even have shorts to fit ya.” 

Adair held her arm up. “Twist it.” 

He smiled and moved it behind her back, leaning over to kiss her. “Best get off the bed before I start goin’ again.” 

She was off the bed and in the shower before he could get to the bureau to dig out something for her to wear. 

ITHOTN  
Well, maybe the introduction was fib. They just might spend the majority of the day in bed…  
Bubba’s swim trunks:  
http://www.shoplimoland.com/products/camo-fun-swim-shorts-jamaica-blue  
Adair’s swimsuit:  
http://www.aerotechdesigns.com/aqwotaonswsw.html  
Seat on back porch:   
http://jrbuildersnv.com/furniture/garden-and-patio-furniture/item/1-adirondack-loveseat


End file.
